Pieces of Me
by Lenne Ishtar
Summary: CAPITULO 10 ACTUALIZADO! La hermana de Tyson siempre esta en problemas, ¿como saldra de este? Dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

"_PIECES OF ME"_

1.VUELTA A CASA

Tyson y los demas componentes de los beybrakers llegaron después de muchas horas de viaje desde Rusia hasta Japón. Cansados pero alegres por ser los campeones mundiales de beyblade, pidieron un taxi para ir a casa de Tyson a celebrarlo. A kai, desde luego, no le interesaba lo mas minimo lo que pensaran hacer sus compañeros, asi que se dispuso a subir a su limusina.

Ray¡ Eh, Kai¿ No te quedas a celebrarlo? Iremos a casa de Tyson…

Kai: ray¿ de verdad crees que me interesa pasar toda la noche aguantando a Tyson euforico y mas loco que de costumbre?-dijo, con el ceño fruncido

Ray: Pues….

Sin darle tiempo a pensar una respuesta, subio al coche.

Tyson¡ Ya nos veremos en el proximo campeonato ! Desgraciado¿Quién se cree que es? Sino fuera por mi, bueno por nosotros(rectifico al ver las caras de sus amigos), no habria ganado el solito….hum….

Max: Tranquilo Tyson, ya sabes que kai es asi – dijo, mirando con cara divertida lo rojo que se estaba poniendo Tyson.

Ray: Jefe¿ tu crees que se llevaran alguna vez bien kai y tyson?-susurro

Dizzie: las probabilidades de que eso pase ray, estan muy por debajo de cero.

Riendose todos por el comentario, subieron al taxi.

Tyson¡ Aahhhh ¡ Por fin en casa ! dijo, desperezandose. En cuanto bajo del coche echo a correr a la casa.

Todos: si que tenia ganas de llegar….O.O

-Eh, abuelo, abuela , ya estoy aquí! Nunca pense que llegaria a decir esto pero, eche de menos las clases de kendo del abuelo, jaja..-dijo Tyson, dirigiendose a los demas, que entraban en ese momento.

A¡ tyson! – grito su abuelo, atacandole por la espalda con el palo de kendo. Tyson no pudo esquivarlo y ¡PUM!

T¡aaaaaayyyy¡eeh por que lo hiciste!

A: Tyyysooooonn, no has entrenado!

T: Claro que noo! Estaba demasiado ocupado en ganar un campeonato de importancia mundial!

Aa:Bueno tranquilos los dos. Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto a casa, Tyson.-dijo sua abuela, abrazandolo con fuerza.

T: Vaya gracias, alguien que me quiere en esta casa ……Jjejej, yo tambien me alegro de estar aquí.Ahora a descansar y a divertirse!

A: Ni mucho menos tyson, el lunes iras al colegio como todo el mundo.

T: Pero soy el campeon mundial de bey..

A:Tyyyysoooonnnn!

T: vale vale ….. ¬ ¬ pero no se porque tiene el campeon mundial de beyblade ir al colegio…

M,R,J: Esta realmente pesadito con eso no creen? Jajajaja.

Después del "caluroso" recibimiento por parte de sus abuelos, los muchachos fueron a la sala donde Tyson solia hacer sus entrenamientos de kendo, dejaron las maletas, se lavaron( por turnos, jaj, no penseis mal ¬¬), y fueron a la cocina a poner la mesa para cenar.Durante la cena:

Aa: Y que tal les fue en general? Hicieron turismo por donde estuvieron?

T: Noo, hacia mucho frio¡ estábamos en Rusia abuela, no en el caribe!

Aa: Jajaj perdona cielo, pero no sabia.. entonces nada'

T: Ganamos, les pateamos el culo, jaja!

Aa: Anda que….-dijo, revolviéndole un poco el pelo a su nieto.

T: Oye, ahora que caigo, no piensa bajar a cenar…?

A: No creo que no, pero si quieres que baje, puedo subir y…

T: No no, si da igual. Tampoco esperaba nada de su parte…

Los demas muchachos se quedaron mirandose entre ellos preguntandose quien seria la misteriosa persona a la que se referian Tyson y su abuelo.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron al salon, vieron un poco la tele, recordaron las anecdotas del campeonato, y hacia las 12 de la noche se fueron a dormir, pero ninguno de ellos podia dormir, asi que siguieron conversando hasta que cayeron por el cansancio y el sueño uno tras otro.

Al dia siguiente ninguno de ellos madrugo( y mucho menos tyson). Cerca de la media mañana, ya se fueron despertando y muy a pesar de tyson se levantaron. Su abuela les preparo el desayuno, se vistieron y salieron al jardin un rato:

R¿No llamamos a Kai?

T¿Para que? No me apetece verle siempre enfurruñado.

R: Ya, pero el tambien forma parte del equipo, y deberiamos entrenar juntos, no os parece?

J: Ray tiene razon, Tyson. Ademas, tengo que hacerle unos ajustes a Dranzer.

M¡eh, yo tambien quiero! jeje

J: Tranquilo, max, ya te llegara el turno.

R: Entonces decidido, llamare a kai ahora mismo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Entro en la casa, y vio el telefono en la mesita del comedor, marco el nº de la residencia de kai y espero:

……- residencia hiwatari- dijo uan voz mayor, ray supuso que seria el mayordomo.

R: Ejem….eh si por favor podria ponerse kai?

¿de parte de quien?

R: Eh si soy ray, su compañero de equipo..

: Ahora mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se puso.

K¿si?

R: hola Kai, soy ray ……

K¿Ray¿de donde sacaste mi numero?

R: Em, lo busque en la guia telefonica, jej, "residencia hiwatari" –cito textualmente

K: Aammm, bueno ¿Qué quieres?

R: Los chicos y yo estamos en casa de Tyson entrenando, y hemos pensado que ¿Por qué no te vienes y entrenamos todos juntos? Ademas..

K: No me hace falta entrenar, ademas ya entreno aquí, concentrado, sin Tyson.

R: Bueno perooo….no es lo mismo….

K: No desde luego que no. No, no pienso ir, ademas estoy muy ocupado con la empresa.

R: Vaya¿no puedes sacar un rato libre? Anda vente…. Ademas el jefe quiere verte, dice que ha pensado en una mejora para Dranzer y..

K: Bueno eso es otra cosa- dijo pensando que una mejora no le vendria mal a su bey.-De acuerdo, pero ahora no, ire esta tarde.

R¡fenómeno! Te esperamos.Adios.

Colgaron y Ray, muy contento, fue a comunicarselo a sus amigos.

R. Buenas noticias! Kai vendra esta tarde.

Los demas asintieron menos Tyson, que aun albergaba la esperanza de que no quisiera venir.

R: Le tuve que insistir mucho…

-(Mal hecho)- penso para si Tyson.

Siguieron entrenando hasta el mediodia, vieron la tele un rato hasta que llego kai sobre las 6 de la tarde.tyson se lamento en voz alta por no haber podido salir, por haber esperado a kai, para que luego este se hubiera retrasado.

T¡Llegas tardeeee!- dijo con un tanto molesto.

Kai no se molesto en contestar, simplemente le lanzo una de sus famosas miradas y se dirigio a kenny con su bey en la mano.

K: Ray me dijo que habias pensado en algo para Dranzer.

Kn: Si, dejamelo unos dias, porque tardere un poco pero te prometo que cuando veas el resultado no te arrepentiras.

Kai asintio. Después de discutir los turnos por quien seria el siguiente al que kenny mejoraria su bey, salieron al patio y entrenaron bastante rato en parejas.

Cuando anochecio entraron a la casa, y Max y Tyson se pusieron a preparar algo para comer, ya que sus abuelos habian salido. Después de armarse un lio en la cocian y dejarla hecha una pocilga (es lo que tiene cocinar con tyson), llevaron la comida al salon, donde estaban lso demas viendo archivos guardados del campeonato y los entrenamientos. Kai, misteriosamente, accedio a quedarse un rato( seria por la comida? ¬¬ ). Estaba comiendo cuando se oyeron pasos que bajaban por las escaleras del piso superior, se dirigieron al salon y..

-Vaya, hola Tyson……..-

FIN DEL CAP.

¿K tal me salio? Espero que bien, porque es el primer fic que escribo de beyblade, aunque las cosas cambiaran bastante…..si les gusta claro, sino no lo pienso continuar, asi que dejen reviews si les gusto plis, para saber si alguien lo leyo. Os dejo tb mi correo y msn por si kereis contactarme : sera la persona misteriosa? porque tiene tanto interes ray en kai? eso y mas en el proximo capi.


	2. Chapter 2

"PIECES OF ME"

CAP.2- KINOMIYA, KAIRI…

-Vaya, hola Tyson……-

Todos giraron la cabeza al oir una voz femenina que al parecer conocia a Tyson.

T: Hola………. – se habia quedado sin palabras al ver a la joven.

¿?- Luego hablamos. Adios.

Miro de reojo las caras sorprendidas de los chicos, que no se lo esperaban. Todos la miraban con curiosidad, ¿Quién seria? ¿Qué relacion tenia con Tyson? No vieron que aspecto tenia porque estaban viendo la tele a oscuras, asi que se quedaron con la intriga de saber como seria fisicamente. Ignoro las miradas que caian sobre ella y salio sin decir nada mas. Al salir ella, las miradas cayeron sobre Tyson esperando una explicación, pero al parecer este nos se daba cuenta

T: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mirais asi?

M: Creo que pregunto en nombre de todos, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Maxie,

T: Ahora no me apetece…- dijo, haciendose el remolón.

R: Vamos….porfaaaaaaa

T: De acuerdo- cedio, ante la presion de sus compañeros- Es…..mi hermana Kairi. No me acordaba de que estaba aquí…

R: ¿Por qué no nos la mencionaste?

T: Se me olvido o/o

M: ¡como se te va a olvidar que tienes una hermana, Tyson! Ademas, ¿porque no la vimos en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aqui, en japon?

T. Es que ella estaba estudiando fuera cuando se fundaron los beybrakers, justo el dia que gane a kai, ella se fue. Ademas,- dijo recordando una cosa- nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien.

R: ¿por?

T: en general. Somos totalmente distintos.

R: ¿y en las finales? ¿no estaba con tu abuelo?

T: No-nego con la cabeza,- ella odia el blade, asi que no me apoyó en esos momentos.

M: Vaya, que mal ¿no?- dijo con expresión triste

T: nooo, si .. me da igual, en serio.. No me apetece seguir hablando sobre este tema. Creo que es hora de que os vayais, kenny, kai, max.

Asintieron, pero con la conversación no se dieron cuenta de que habia tormenta. Kai no pensaba precisamente en pasar la noche alli, se dispuso a salir, pero cayo un rayo justo enfrente suya, intento llamar por movil a su coche, pero con la tormenta los moviles no funcionaban. Resignado, no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse en casa de Tyson. A los demas tambien les paso lo mismo, pero con mas animos que kai (muchos mas jaj ¬¬) se quedaron tambien alli a pasar la noche. Fueron al dormitorio de tyson, sacaron los sacos y se durmieron. tyson se quedo pensando en su hermana, peor no fue el unico. Los demas tambien, querian saber mas de esa misteriosa hemana que parecia tener ahora tyson. ¿habia pasado lo que dijo tyson, o era otra cosa? ¿Acaso la estarian ocultando? estas y otras muchas preguntas rondaban por las cabeza de los muchachos. Mientras unos querian saber mas, habia alguien que no aceptaba que en el fondo esa chica le causaba cierta curiosidad. "¿Por que me interesa? No deberia importarme lo mas minimo, sobre todo siendo hermana de tyson. Será igual de metepatas y cabezota como el…" estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza del confuso lider de los beybrakers, kai. el, un chico que todo el mundo creia que no le importaba nada, excepto ganar, ¿queriendo saber sobre alguien? Estar demasiado tiempo en casa de tyson le habia afectado, o al menos eso intentaba, convencerse a si mismo de que se le pasaria al dia siguiente. Que equivocado estaba, no estaba mas que empezando todo …..

FIN DEL CAP. 2

----bueno¿Qué tal estuvo el segundo capi? ya se que dije que no escribiria el siguiente sino dejaban reviews, pero pense que seria mejor poner 2 capitulos, asi se sabria un poco mas, porque un solo cap. no deja intriga, jaj, y t da poco para opinar, vamos, eso creo yo…lo digo por experiencia propia….

bueno lo mismo, si le gusto ¡escriban plis! o si le vieron algun fallo, porque como ya dije, soy nueva en esto de los fics. Mi dire es o si me quieren agregar al msn, para conversar.gracias, y espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

PIECES OF ME

CAP.3 EL DESAYUNO

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron un poco tarde todos, incluso kai, lo que sorprendió un poco a los otros. Tyson y Max no aguantaron mas y bajaron sin hacer ruido para no despertar a kai y ray. Al bajar a la cocina vieron que su abuela les habia dejado las cosas del desayuno fuera y una nota. Decia: "Tyson, hemos salido tu abuelo y yo a pasear. No volveremos hasta la tarde. Si necesitáis ayuda, diselo a tu hermana, ella os ayudara con la comida. Portaos bien. Besos."

T: Si hombre! Mejor dejala donde esta. Gracias pero no.

Encima de la encimera de la cocina habia comida: pan, cereales, galletas y dentro de la nevera estaban las bebidas y…

T: ¿Estas pensando en lo mismo que yo, Maxie?- miro de forma complice a Max, observando lo que les habia dejado su abuela.

T y M: ¡Tortitas!

Casi se abalanzaron hacia la vitro( donde se hace la comida vamos) pero se pararon al momento.

M: ejem..O/O, sabemos cocinar?

T: Nooo….- dijo con cara afligida- jujuuu…..y entonces, ¿ quien hace el desayuno? Tengo taanta hambre- su estomago corroboro lo que dijo, pues sono un gran grrrr.

Porque( como todo el mundo sabe, Tyson es unn experto comensal, pero no tiene la mas remota idea de cocina, solo sabe hacer palomitas, y eso no es que se diga un desayuno muy nutritivo verdad? jaj), el unico que sabia cocinar era Ray, y aun estaba dormido, y no querian recurrir a despertarle a no ser si fuera en un caso de emergencia, y kai… pues la verdad queno sabian si sabria cocinar o no, pero no iban a preguntarselo ni mucho menos.

T: Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Tengo haaaambreeeee. En ese momento el estomago de Tyson rugio muuy fuerte.

T: O/O, ups jej ya dije que tenia hambre…

Al cabo de unos m,inutos bajaron Ray y Kai,

R: ¿Qué fue ese ruido? No me digas que

M: Si, el culpable fue el estomago de Tyson..- dijo entre risas,

Kai solo observaba la ridicula escena que estaba presenciando. Ray se ofrecio a ayudar a hacer el desayuno, aunque admitia que no era un experto, la cocina de la casa de tyson era demasiado moderna para el, que no la entendia muy bien.

k: ¿en serio no quieres que os ayude tyson? Preferentemente los abuelos querrian volver a la casa tal como esta ¿no crees?- dijo una voz desde las escaleras

T: Hum..jeje, que graciosa ( si no lo has notado lo he dicho en tono sarcastico hermanita)- dijo molesto.

Kairi solo le miro de reojo. Termino de bajar las escaleras y observo el panorama: Tyson mirandole con cara de pocos amigos, Max y Ray con, entre curiosidad y miedo, ya que nadie callaba tan fácilmente a tyson, y ..ese chico tan raro,.. desde luego parecia el mas maduro del grupo, y parecia que tampoco le agradaba demasiado tyson ni ella, dado que ni se digno a mirarla, de lo que no se percato ellaera de que kai no habia podido evitar mirarla de reojo cuando no se dio cuenta. Ellos la miraron tambien, por fin la vieron (fisicamente digo): era una muchacha realmente guapa, tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido en una cola alta, de color castaño claro, copn dos mechones echados a la cara. Tenia los ojos marrones oscuros. Los rasgos de la cara no eran del todo orientales, eran mas bien europeos. Al contrario que su hermano, su tono de piel era mucho mas claro que el de él, era un tono rosado muy claro. Tenia muy buena estatura, mas o menos mediria 1,70 aproximadamente, ciertamente buena para los 16 años que tenia. Se llevaba 1 año con Tyson ( no he dicho las edades de los chicos verdad? bueno pues son: Tyson, max y kenny tenian 15 y kai y ray 16), y se notaba a la legua.Despues de analizarla, giraron la vista. Cuando ella noto eso, se sintio un tanto incomoda, asi que se acerco a la cocina y empezo a sacar las cosas para preparar las tortitas. Aparto al amigo de Tyson y empezo a cocinar, mientras los chicos sacaban los platos, vasos y los cubiertos. En 5 mints una bandeja de deliciosas tortitas estaba sobre la mesa.

T: ¡Por fiin! ¡ A comer!- dicho eso se abalanzo literalmente sobre la bandeja.

M: ¡eh, deja un poco para los demas tyson!- dijo su amigo, intentando apartar la bandeja en vano de las "zarpas" de Tyson. Tras eso, los demas empezaron a coger tortas, pero de repente tyson se paro en seco.

R: ¿Qué pasa Tyson?- dijo ray extrañado.

T: ¡Ehhh! No las habras envenenado verdad? No me fio ni un pelo..

K: Yo tambien te quiero tyson…- dijo kairi, respondiendole con sarcasmo evidente- Anda calla y come ( ¿o es al reves? ), y sino quieres, pues ¡ a mas tocamos! ¿no creeis chicos?

Los demas asintieron riendo por la ocurrencia de Tyson, y siguieron comiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

PIECES OF ME

CAP. 4 LA RAZON DE RAY ( I PARTE)

Después de recoger y limpiar la cocina, tyson y max subieron al dormitorio de este a cambiarse de ropa, porque estaban todavía en pijama y no era conveniente entrenar con ese atuendo. Mientras que ellos dos se preparaban, kai y ray, que ya estaban vestidos con su ropa habitual, esperaron en el salon.

Ambos estaban preparando sus blades para el entrenamiento. En eso llego Kenny con su inseparable dizzie, listos para recoger datos y criticar a tyson(eso sobre todo dizzie). Cuando tyson y max bajaron, saludaron al recien llegado y salieron al jardin. Su abuelo les había preparado una sorpresa.

T: ¡Wow! ¡ una pista de beyblade nueva! ¡k grande que es! – dijo tyson emocionado.- ¿A que se debera este regalo? Da igual, ¡que venga aquí el que se atreva a retarme, que le voy a dar una paliza en mi nuevo bey stadium! ¡ ja ja ja ¡

Los demas se miraron entre si. Si, decididamente tyson habia perdido varios tornillos en Rusia O.o

T: Venga, vamos, aver quien se atreve conmigo! jajajja! – dijo con mirada desafiante hacia sus compañeros.

K: Creo que alguien deberia bajarle los humos al payaso este.- dijo kai helandolo con la mirada.- Y creo que sere yo quien tenga ese placer.

Se acerco al bey stadium dispuesto a derrotar a tyson, cuando ray se interpuso.

R: ¡No! Lo hare yo.- dijo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Normalmente no solia inmiscuirse en las riñas entre tyson y kai sino era para poner paz.

K: ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

R: Dejame a mi kai.

T: …. Si eso, dejale al gallito que le de su merecido. Eres valiente pero no podras conmigo amigo.- dijo, sacando su blade, aun soprendido.

R: Por supuesto que si.¡Let it rip!

Los dos lanzaron sus blades al tiempo y empezo la batalla. A kai le supo mal que ray le pisara la batalla, pero no lo comento, solo observo con su expresión gelida lo que pasaba. Kenny recogia los datos, aunque no esperaba nada nuevo. Pero pasados unos minutos algo hizo cambiar la tactica pasiva de ray por la ofensiva.

T: Esto esta ganado ya….- empezo a decir, cuando se detuvo- ¿¡pero que! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo estupefacto cuando ray empezo a atacar como un loco, haciendo retroceder a dragoon.

R: si.. ¡¡vamos driger! ¡Acaba con él!

K: Esto es increíble, la fuerza de ray y driger es ahora mayor que la de tyson y dragoon. Si sigue asi es muy probable que gane, dragoon esta perdiendo mucho terreno.

T: ¿pero que dices jefe? esta batalla la gano yo!- arremetio contra el blade de ray, pero este no retrocedia ni un centimetro.- ¡vamos dragoon, no podemos perder!

Ray solo sonreia, y en el momento justo dio un golpe mas fuerte al blade de su contrincante y lo echo fuera de la pista.

R: Jejej, ¿Qué te dije tyson? – dijo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara

T: No, no puedes ser… he perdido..- dijo estupefacto ante su inminente derrota.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como tyson, ray habia cambiado su forma de luchar de siempre, esta vez habia sido mas directo y agresivo y habia tambien algo. Si, algo le habia echo ganar una fuerza extraordinaria en el. Kenny habia registrado las graficas del combate, revisaria a driger después.

M: Muy bien luchado amigo- dijo sonriente max, dandole la mano a ray.

R: Gracias max.

Los demas tambien le felicitaron (bueno, kenny, porque tyson desde luego que todavía estaba asumiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota, y kai…. casi que no, todavía estaba resentido por haberle pisado la lucha).

T: ¿Por qué le felicitais? Ha hecho trampas seguro! Soy el campeon del mundo, no puedo perder!

M: Tranquilo tyson, no pasa nada, no te lo tomes asi….

T: ¿Qué no me lo tome asi? Tu que sabras! Dejadme en paz!- furioso, entro a su casa dando un portazo.

Después de eso ray iba a entrar tambien, pero kenny le detuvo ya que queria investigar su blade.

R: ¿pero tienes que hacerlo ahora? ¿no puedes esperar?

K: ¿Por qué tanta prisa? y no, cuanto antes mejor. Dejamelo.- dijo, arrebatandole a driger de las manos.

R: Eh! bueno de acuerdo- cedio, al ver que no tenia escapatoria- pero date prisa jefe.

K: Claro, …..

(Después de 5 minutos, que a a ray le parecieron una eternidad)

R: oooooohh! ya no puedo esperar mas! Me estoy volviendo loco con tanto tecleo! – grito, al borde de un ataque de nervios- Da igual, ya me lo daras luego, no aguanto mas!

Con los nervios de punta, entro por fin en la casa. En la cocina estaban max y tyson preparando un refrigerio, al parecer para que tyson se animara un poco.

T: Oye ray…- le paró tyson, bastante avergonzado- Perdona por como me lo tome antes, lo de mi derrota, es que era la primera vez que jugaba después de ganar el campeonato y… bueno lo siento. Ganaste honradamente. ¿me perdonas?- pregunto, poniendo cara de cachorrillo.

R: Hum…..- ray hizo como que lo pensaba detenidamente- jeje, claro que si amigo- concluyo, viendo que a tyson se le atragantaba la comida al creer que no le perdonaria.

T: Gracias! gracias! – se dieron un abrazo( de amigos eh? no se crean nada raro, jeje)

Max se alegro mucho de que sus amigos se reconciliasen y por la emocion, se unio al abrazo tambien.

M: Jeje, solo falta kai..

Los demas rieron por la ocurrencia, ¿kai abrazandose a sus compañeros? deberian cambiar mucho las cosas para que eso pasase.Dicho eso, tyson y max continuaron comiendo y ray se dirigio al dojo.

FIN DEL CAP.

Bueno, que tal esta? Me salio creo que un poco pequeño no? pero es que tenia mucha prisa por terminarlo, aver si puedo publicar un capitulo por semana, de momento si. Gracias por los reviews, me animan realmente a continuar. Esperon que sigan escribiendo mas reviews las mismas personas que ya lo hicieron y nuevas, asi se si lo ha leido mucha gente. Dicho todo, solo me queda decir que espero publicar el siguiente capi pronto ( es que estoy escribiendo tb otro fic, cuando publique el 1er capi les avisare por si lo kieren leer). Mi direccion para charlar o dejarme algun mensaje es Venga, besitos. Escirban mucho, jej.

fdo. _Lenne Ishtar_


	5. Chapter 5

PIECES OF ME

**CAP. 5 LA RAZON DE RAY II PARTE **

Antes de presentarles ya el 5o capitulo, tengo que decirles que siento muchísimo haberles hecho esperar tanto ( perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon… ), pero es que, entre que no sabia como empezarlo (me ocurre siempre) y que estuve super ocupada con los examenes finales, y aparte, problemas personales, no pude escribirlo antes. Pero aquí esta al fin. Sin mas, les dejo. Al final contestare los r/r. Espero que les guste. Ah, una ultima cosa, para no liarles con los nombres, les indicare que letra le correspondera en el fic, sera siempre igual en todos los capitulos de aquí en adelante, aver: T es tyson, R es ray, K es kai, M es max, J es kenny (el jefe, jej), y Kr es Kairi, y bueno, los abuelos de tyson A para el abuelo y Ab para la abuelita. Aclarado eso, no hay mas que decir aparte, que espero que lo disfruten y que les guste.

Ray se paro enfrente de la puerta del dojo, pero como todos sabemos las paredes son tan finas que se ve todo, y escucho:

Kr: ¿Quien hay ahí?

Al ser descubierto, no se escondio más y ray abrio la puerta:

Kr: Me estabas espiando? – sugirió kairi, mirandole desconfiadamente.

R: No, no que va, pero es que todavía no nos han presentado, y bueno..

Kr: Om, claro, que descuidado mi hermano. Me llamo Kairi- dijo, tendiendole la mano.

R: Ray Kon, encantado. Se estrecharon las manos.- Si no es intromisión, ¿Qué hacias aquí?

Kr: Jeje, pues, entrenarme.- dijo mostrandole lo que tenia a sus espaldas: un saco de boxeo, y vario material gimnástico.

R: ¿Entonces juegas al beyblade?

Kr: ¿yo? Que va! Perdona, pero a mi eso me parece una tonteria y una perdida de tiempo, pero claro, tu juegas a eso ¿no? Entonces me callare.

R: No, claro, respeto tu opinión, aunque claro, me extraña que teniendo un hermano que adora el blade,a ti tambien te tendria que gustar, como a la mayoria de la gente.

Kr: Si, eso seria lo logico, pero.. ¡ aquí estoy yo para llevar la contraria, ja ja! Pero me alegro que respetes mi opinión, no mucha gente lo hace. Ademas- añadio- que hay de malo en querer estar en forma?

R: Nada, nada.

Kr: Yo hago esto para saber defenderme por mi misma, para demostrar que no necesito a nadie que me defienda.

R: Eso…………. Esta bien no?- no sabia que decir.

Mientras todo esto ocurria, kai sin darse cuenta no podia dejar de pensar que estarian hablando, y porque él no podia dejar de mirar (a todo esto, kai estaba subido al muro que rodea la casa de tyson viéndoles, no me pregunteis que diantres hace ahí, porque no lo se, solo se que le gustan las alturas, o eso hace ver en la serie de tv). Asi que por eso tenia tanta prisa ray, dedujo. Observo mas detenidamente, y vio el saco de boxing, las colchonetas y demas. Al parecer la chica esa se entrenaba, aunque penso que era una tonteria si no jugaba al blade.

Kr: Perdona que me haya puesto asi ray, pero a las chicas nos juzgan como unas blandengues, por ser eso, chicas. Y me molesta mucho.

R: Creo que te entiendo. Yo tengo una amiga a la que soliamos subestimar, pero vimos que era bastante fuerte y ya no la volvimos a juzgar. Vaya! ¡Pero si nos dio una paliza tremenda, jeej! Y ademas- añadio, mirando a los lados- tiene un carácter que no veas la chica.

Kr: Jeje, ves? Lo que te decia, nos juzgais por la apariencia. Pero beuno, me alegro de que vosotros os dieseis cuenta de vuestro error, aunque demasiado tarde creo no?- añadio, guiñandole un ojo.

R: Jeje si.. – se sonrojo un poco.

Kr: Bueno, creo que ya basta de entrenamiento por hoy. – se quito los guantes de boxeo y los colgo junto al saco. – Vamos ray pasa. Vamos al salon.

Salieron y lo primero que vieron fue a tyson todo colorado.

T: - aparto a ray a un lado- ¿Se puede saber que DEMONIOS hacias con mi estupida hermana! – no se pudo contener.

Kr: Jajaja, tyson que estupido eres. No hacimasos nada malo ¿verdad ray? Ademas si acaso lo hicieramos, ¿Qué pasaria? Ray y yo somos mayorcitos, no crees? O por lo menos, mayores que tu.- sentencio.

Ray ante todo esto, solo agacho la cabeza para que nadie le viera sonrojado. Le halagaba que kairi pensara que era tan maduro como ella. Tyson no sabia que decir, tenia razon, ella era mayor, pero no lo pensaba reconocer de momento, era muy orgulloso (los siento, fans de tyson pero es la dura verdad, jeje n.n). Pero un atento kai si que noto algo raro a ray, asi que le estuvo vigilando a partir de ese momento.

T: Aaaaa…… callate yaaa!- furiosisimo estalló.- ¡Vamonos! ¡Todos!- dijo mirando con furia expresamente a ray, ya que eso iba por él, pero de todas formas lo cogio del brazo y lo empujo a la salida.

Kairi se quedo sorprendida, solo despidio a ray con un movimiento de mano ligero y se dio la vuelta guiñándole un ojo (me encanta ese gesto, jej). Los chicos salieron a la calle, y ella subio a su habitación (porque en este fic la casa de tyson tiene 2 pisos, si, por el tema del espacio y eso, al haber mas gente pues… se necesitan mas habitaciones, ademas recordemos que casi siempre se quedaba en su casa algun bladebraker o como se diga. Advierto que cambiare varias cosas respecto a la serie porque sino las cosas no cuadrarian, ok? Les ire avisando cuadno haga algun cambio notable. Hay que contar que tengo mucha imaginación…. Jejj n.n)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

AL FIN LO TERMINE! La verdad que este cap. lo he escrito con mas facilidad de lo que suelo, aver si esto dura, empezare ya mismo con el proximo, que stoy en racha, ejej. Una cosa les queria decir antes de los r/r y es que muy posiblemente no edite el fic que les anuncie, y les dire porque: porque el ordenador se me estropeo y se me borro todo el disco duro y solo pude salvar algunas cosas bien guardadas y el fic este que escribia pues no se salvo por desgracia, y en definitiva, que no creo que tenga las ganas suficientes de volverlo a escribir, lo siento por los que lo quisieran leer, pero tengo en mente otro, tampoco yaoi, que a lo mejro si que lo escribo, si tengo ganas y tiempo. Dada esta triste noticia, a los r/r:

Sky d: empiezo por ti porque eres de la primera que me acuerdo, ejje. Respondiendo a un r/r de hace tiempo, sobre si saldra hitoshi (hermano de tyson), te digo que no, y no te he podido responder antes porque no sabia quien era, ahora lo se y no entra en mis planes la verdad, pero creo que sera el unico, porque otros muchos salen. La razon de que él no aparezca es que yo me basare en lo que he visto por la tele (me refiero a los personajes), es decir, las dos primeras temporadas, y puesto que la tercera todavía, y a mi desgracia, no la vi aun, y por tanto no vi como es el comportamiento de hitoshi (que por cierto me parece lindisimo, aunque no mas que mi kai, jejej) Me alegro de que te siga gustando, te envie un mensaje te llego? Nose

Salima Hiwatari: Encantada de conocerte. Me alegro un monton de que te haya gustado mi fic.

Aiko-lizeth: Encantada de conocerte a ti también. Espero no decepcionaros a las dos y que os siga gustando y sigais dejando reviews.

Nancy Hiwatari 17: Mi querida amiga, espero que te vayan muy bien los examanes y gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro de que te guste, aver si lo puedes seguir leyendo. Besos.

Bueno esos eran todos. Espero que la lista aumente, eje. Lo de siempre, que espero publicar el proximo pronto, ahora que puedo hacerlo en casa, aver si consigo terminarlos antes. Mi correo personal y mi msn es (por si quieren hablar conmigo o lo darme si opinión directamente, aunque me gustaria que tambien dejaran r/r ) es: , o si lo prefieren déjenme sus direcciones y yo les agrego ok? Por cierto, (una ultima cosa) me gustaria mucho saber si a alguien que lo lea le gustan tambien los fics de yugioh y la serie en general, porque si hago otro fic seguramente sera de eso. Nada mas. Dewa matta.

Lenne Ishtar……


	6. Chapter 6

**PIECES OF ME **

**CAP. 6 UN RAY DESCONOCIDO**

Aquí estoy con el 6º capi, les informo de que voy a escribir otro fic pero sera de yugioh, por si a alguien le interesa. Todavía no tengo el titulo decidido pero sera un ryouxbakura que a una amiga le hace mucha ilusion que haga un yaoi de esos dos, yo lo intentare. Ya saben, luego contesto los reviews.

En la calle ya….

T: ¡¿Pero k se supone k estas haciendo ¿!- tyson agarro a ray de la camisa casi levantándolo del suelo.

R: Pues dimelo tu, ¿k se supone k estoy haciendo tyson! – pregunto casi gritando.- No creo que estuviese haciendo nada malo…

M: jej, ray admite que tu y su hermana estabais muy….

R: ¿muy que max? De veras q no se a k os referis..

M: pues muy…..

T: ¡¡juntos, pegados, k estabais intimando demasiado!

R: ¿Qué? No, que va, solo nos estabamos conociendo, nomas. Si tu nos la hubieras presentado a todos, no me hubiera tenido que presentar yo mismo.

T: si, claro como que a alguno de vosotros( se referia a los demas del grupo: max, kai, ray y kenny) os interesa conocerla.

……………….

T: porque no os interesa ………………verdad?' T.T – dijo casi suplicando que la respuesta no fuera…

M: hombre, no hubiera estado mal k nos hubieras presentado

T: ¡max!

R: Eso pense yo, y como tenia un rato libre pues…

T: ¿te refieres a antes? Eeh! Un momento……. ¿por eso, por eso querias luchar contra mii! Porque sabias que mi hermana estaba ahí al lado! – T estaba flipando en colores.

Ante esa acusacion, acertada por otra parte, de tyson ray no sabia que decir. Kai

R: pues….. puede ser….- dijo finalmente.

T: Nunca crei que fueras a actuar de esta forma tan…. Exhibitiva!

R: No seas asi tyson, no esta mal que me luzca un poquito. De hecho, no hice nada malo, creo yo.

T: ¡ esto es el colmo! Solo me faltaba que …. ¿no te gustara verdad? – dijo agitandolo violentamente

R: ¿Qué? No, no. Solo que, me parece una chica muy……. interesante.

-interesante ¿eh ray?- penso kai

T: ¿interesante? A mi me parece que solo eso no ray

K: "por una ves pensamos lo mismo tyson"(pensamiento) kai se reprendio a si mismo por las cosas k estaba pensando, que aparentemente no le importaban pero a las que no podia evitar prestar atención.

Ray estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien se le adelanto.

Kr: Piensa lo que quieras tyson, es normal que pienses cosas tan estupidas e incoherentes. No estas obligado a escucharle ray.

T: tu callate!

Kr: ¡tu no eres kien para darme ordenes! Dijo gritando ella tambien, plantándose delante de el.

Kr: estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta ray, ¿quieres venir? – suavemente pronuncio.

R: hum.. claro

T: No estaras pensando en ir no? …. Noo, no ray ni se te ocurra…

Kr: ¡no tienes por que obedecerle ray!

T: Y a ti tampoco!

Kr: Yo no se lo estoy ordenando como sueles hacer tu!

T: y tu que sabes sobre como trato a mis amigos! No llevamos aquí ni tres dias!

Kr: Por que siempre has sido asi! – la chica se canso y salio dando un portazo.

Fin del capitulo………….

¿Qué tal? Lo deje ahí para dejarles con el suspense, jeje. ¿con quien se quedara ray: con tyson, su amigo desde hace 1 año, o con kairi, una chica a la que casi acaba de conocer? Lo descubriran en el próximo capitulo jee n.n . Bueno ahora a los pocos r/r que recibi:

Sky d: Gracias por aclararme el papel de hitoshi en G-Revolution, si has visto esa temporada, ¿me podrias decir que papel tiene brooklyn en la temporada? Es que me tiene super intrigada, aver si echan aquí pronto la 3ª temporada, (cruzo los dedos). Como siempre gracias por tu review. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

Paloma head: Ya te envie un mensaje, pero muchas gracias de todas formas. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic, me estoy esforzando mucho. Besos.

Nomas, eso es todo. Si leen este fic y les gusta pues dejen r/r cuando puedan ok? Muchas gracias y hasta la proxima! Dewa matta!

Lenne Ishtar


	7. Chapter 7

PIECES OF ME

CAP. 7 LA DECISION

Ya publique el fic ese que aunucie, se titula "todo vale" por si lo kieren leer. Ah, x cierto, siento muxo k alguien kisiera dejar r/r y d forma anonima, es k no sabia como era para aceptar de todo tipo, pero ya si, asi k dejen reviews, muxos muxos, anonimos o no! N.n

-uf, uf,…. como podia ser tan estupido su hermano! Le habia hecho kedar komo una estupida delante de esos chicos!- eres increíble tyson, siempre haces k m arrepienta de ser tu hermana-susurro.

-Vamos ve ray!-dijo tyson gritando- ve, pero no t creas k se me olvidara tan rapido eh! Atente a las consecuencias! Si te vas lo considerare como k …

-como k!

- **como k abandonas el ekipo!**

Ante esa circuntancia, ray se paro justo kuando tenia la mano sobre el manillar de la puerta.

-K? no puedes hacer eso tyson! No puedes…

-claro k puedo….. vamos ray, no seas estupido y kedate- le tendio la mano mas amablemente

Ray se quedó pensando. Entrar en los bladebrakers era de lo mejor k le habia pasado, no podia tirar por la borda todo el tiempo y esfuerzo k habia dedicado al blading para k le exaran sus propios compañeros. Ademas no sabia como reaccionaria la chika por dejarla tirada, pero….

- De acuerdo tyson… tú…tu ganas….

- Bien hecho ray, has hecho lo k debias.

Kai pensaba k era una tonteria k le expulsaran del equipo por una chika pero, la verdad es k, si hubiera sido él….no hubiera sabido…… k hacer….

-(solo espero k me perdone y no se moleste demasiado)-penso ray, ya se disculparia kuando llegara.

-Vaya ray no sale….Bueno, como siempre…. Estoy sola….

Empezo a alejarse de su casa, hacia el centro de Tokio, solo deseaba andar… andar y andar…irse lejos, pero…no podia abandonar a sus abuelos asi, ademas tampoco pensaba dejar salir a tyson tan airoso, ya le daria su merecido.

-creo…. Que ire de compras..-susurro kairi

Habian pasado varias horas desde que kairi saliera y aun no habia llegado. Sus abuelos si.

-vaya, aun no llega? Donde estara esta chica?- su abuela estaba un tanto preocupada.

-supongo que la castigaras no?- pregunto tyson

-por supuesto que no, es mayorcita ya para salir, no estoy demasiado preocupado por ella, sabe defenderse en caso de que…- dijo su abuelo

-pero k! por que no la castigas a ella y a mi si? Eso es muy injusto abuelo!

-tyson no me repliques! Ella es mas obediente y mas estudiosa que tu!

-si claro, pero ella no juega al blade….

-no me vengas ahora con la excusa del blade tyson, ella practica tambien varios deportes y saca buenas notas asi que, ya podrias tomar ejemplo de ella. Bueno vamonos a la cama querida, kairi tiene sus llaves de la casa.

- esto es increíble….-dijo refunfuñando tyson- yo tambien me voy a la cama

-esperanos tyson nosotros tambien vamos!-dio max

FIN DEL CAPITULO………

K tal estuvo? Ya se k un poko corto, pero es k tengo ahora un agobio impresionante, siento muucho lo tanto que tarde, pero entre el otro fic tb estaba muy liada.

Intentare que el proximo salga antes, es k mis padres m restringieron las horas del ordenador y por eso no puedo escribir simpre que quiera.

Gracias a todos por leerlo, arigato, arigato! Dewa matta! hasta el proximo cap!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

PIECES OF ME 

CAP. 8 UNA EXTRAÑA AMISTAD

Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo sin continuar este fic, por culpa de los estúpidos del fanfiction, que me lo quitaron, joo. Pero he vuelto ¬.¬ y lo pienso continuar jejeje (risa malévola) n.n Bueno, gracias a mi amiguita sky d (july) x su grandísisisisimo apoyo para continuar este fic y a todos los demás también. Ahora ya nomás, a por el capitulo!

Kairi recorría la bulliciosa avenida principal de Tokio y las tiendas no habían cerrado aún. Se paraba delante de los escaparates, pero miraba al vacío, se sentía triste y no sabia exactamente porqué. Siguió caminando, y de distraída que iba no se dio cuenta de que alguien se dirigía a ella corriendo. No pudo evitarla y chocaron, cayendo los dos al suelo.

- ¡ouch¡Qué golpe!

- Vaya, lo siento ¿te hiciste daño? – dijo Kairi, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.- Déjame que te ayude…

- Deja, ya puedo yo sola

- Perdona! Solo quería ser amable! _(vaya carácter...)_

- Perdona, pero es que llevaba cierta prisa, pero ya da igual.

- Vaya, siento que por mi culpa….

- Bah, no te preocupes, no pasa ….. ¡Oh, no! – Se agachó y empezó a buscar algo por el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿se te perdió algo?

- ¡Si¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Claro¿Qué buscas?

- Mi blade.

- Aaahhh ( se queda pensativa)….. Oh, lo tengo! Aquí esta, ten.

- Gracias, gracias! – dijo, cogiéndolo de sus manos.- Siento haber sido grosera contigo antes, por eso te invito a comer ¿ de acuerdo?

- No pasa nada, y … bueno, vale, de acuerdo, vayamos a comer- Sonrió._(no es tan mala como parecía al fin y al cabo)._

No muy lejos había un restaurante de comida rápida (que de rápida no tiene nada por cierto ¬.¬ ) Se sentaron después de pedir unas patatas fritas y unas hamburguesas.

- Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo la encapuchada.

- Ni tu el tuyo, jeje .

- Ops, vaya. Soy Mariam. Encantada.- dicho esto, se quito la capucha y desplegó su largo cabello azul, recogido en una coleta. Llevaba en la frente una cinta roja.

- Eso está mejor. Yo soy Kairi. ¿ Puedo preguntarte qué hacías a estas horas en la calle, corriendo como una loca? .

- Jaja muy graciosa ¬.¬, perseguía a alguien¿y tu? No parecía que tuvieses la cabeza en la calle, no?

- La verdad es que no. No tengo ganas de volver a casa.

- Te entiendo. Vivo con unos chicos que se me hacen insoportables a veces.

- Vaya, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

- ¿También vives con chicos? Son un rollo¿no crees?

- Y que lo digas…..

Siguieron hablando hasta tarde. Cuando Kairi se dio cuenta de la hora, se despidió rápidamente y le dio la dirección de su casa.

-¡Me tengo que ir corriendo, pero cuando quieras pasa a verme si quieres Mariam¡ Hasta otro día!

Cuando llegó a su casa, Kairi entró sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, subió las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Aunque intentó no hacer ruido al entrar, alguien se percató de su llegada. Kai, que también se quedó esa noche después de muchos ruegos por parte de todos (excepto Tyson, claro n.n) estaba despierto sobre la cama porque no podía dormir. Al oír ruido se levantó rápidamente y se escondió en un rincón cerca de la escalera. Vio subir una silueta por la escalera, y en rellano la luz la iluminó y vio que era "ella". Por poco no le tocó, pero no se dio cuenta de que la miraban y entró en su cuarto. _(Vaya horas que tiene esta chica de llegar)_ pensó. Había algo en esa chica que le intrigaba y le atraía por más que él lo negase. Sacudió la cabeza como si así quisiera alejar esos pensamientos de él. _(Deja de pensar estupideces Kai, es una mocosa y debes alejarte de ella_). –Me estoy volviendo loco- musitó. Decidió volver a la cama, pero le costó bastante dormir.

A la mañana siguiente era día de colegio, así que tuvieron que madrugar todos, aunque a algunos les costó más que a otros.

- ¡Vamos Tyson, que llegaremos tarde a clase! – le decía Max, puesto que él también tenía clase. Ya se había vestido pero estaba esperando a su amigo para desayunar. Con muchos esfuerzos consiguió que Tyson se levantara, y bajaron juntos a desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron ambos al entrar en la cocina, y se encontraron con que sus abuelos, Ray y Kai ya estaban alli. Ray les correspondió el saludo, su abuelo le gruñó porque otra vez iba a llegar tarde a las clases, su abuela le sonrió mientras preparaba los almuerzos para ellos y Kai….. bueno, ni se dignó a mirarlos. Al parecer estaba muy concentrado en su desayuno o eso es lo que creían ellos. _(Me muero de sueño..)_ pensó Kai, _(no he podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de la tipa esa)_. Tyson y Max se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer con avidez, puesto que les quedaba poco tiempo para el inicio de las clases.

- Comed rápido chicos que llegaréis tarde- dijo su abuela.

- ¿Y esa ingrata de Kairi no bajó ya?

- Aún no

- Jaaa, y era ella la que presumía de madrugadora? Pues vaya….

- Cierra esa bocota Tyson- dijo Kairi en tono serio mientras bajaba las escaleras.- siento el retraso abuela, estudié hasta tarde y…

- Tranquila hijita, aquí tienes el almuerzo, apresúrate y desayuna rápido.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre ya comeré después.

- Pero no te puedes ir sin comer nada si tienes un examen. No tendrás fuerzas y….

- Tranquila, estaré bien. Me voy. Dio un beso a ambos abuelos y se marchó.

- ¿Qué prisa tiene? Vaya tipa más rara…- dijo Tyson cuando Kairi cerró la puerta.

- La que tú no tienes hijo. Apresúrate que llegaras tarde.- Le apremió su abu.

Tyson asintió mientras engullía todo lo que podía (porque Tyson no come, ENGULLE). Rápidamente, cogieron sus carteras Tyson y Max y corrieron hacia el colegio.

- ¡Llegas tarde Tyson, como siempre!- le espetó Hilary.- Esto te costará limpiar la clase después.

Tyson refunfuñó sentándose en su sitio y sacando sus libros.

Al final de las clases como dijo hilary, se tuvo que quedar limpiando la clase. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Se oían muchas voces fuera gritando. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a mucha gente que había formado un círculo en torno a dos personas. Parecía que había una discusión o algo así. Justo entonces apareció Max por la puerta corriendo y le dijo:

- ¡Tyson, corre y mira por la ventana!

- Eso es lo que hago, Max que…?

- ¡Fíjate en el centro del círculo!

- ¿Pero qué..?

- ¡Fíjate!

- Pero… pero si es Kairi!

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

¿Qué les pareció? He visto en algunos fics que dicen que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos (no lo sé porque no me entero de nada de la página y están cambiando las cosas cada dos por tres ¬.¬u) pero si alguien me lo puede aclarar pues muchas gracias. Intenté hacer este cap lo mas largo posible y ahí lo dejé, con la intriga de qué pasará jeje (que mala soy, jiii n.n) A todos los que seguían este fic muchas gracias y espero que aunque haya tardado tanto en volverlo a continuar, espero que vuelvan a leerlo y a dejarme reviews (creo que admito anónimos, no estoy segura). Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero actualizar pronto (ahora mismo empiezo a escribir el siguiente), sería genial publicar un cap por semana, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada .- Cuídense.

Lenne Ishtar


	9. Chapter 9

¿Qué tal les va? Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y espero que la gente se anime a leer esto y a dejar reviews plis, .- Intentaré escribir este fic lo más rápidamente posible para tenerlo listo cuanto antes. Les dejo con el cap siguiente.

**No tienes escapatoria**

…………………. En el capítulo anterior………………………

Pero algo le llamó la atención. Se oían muchas voces fuera gritando. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a mucha gente que había formado un círculo en torno a dos personas. Parecía que había una discusión o algo así. Justo entonces apareció Max por la puerta corriendo y le dijo:

- ¡Tyson, corre y mira por la ventana!

- Eso es lo que hago, Max que…?

- ¡Fíjate en el centro del círculo!

- ¿Pero qué..?

- ¡Fíjate!

- Pero… pero si es Kairi!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ¿Pero qué esta haciendo!

- ¡Vayamos a ver, Tyson!

- ¡Si!

Tyson tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano en el suelo y salió atropelladamente por la puerta cogiendo su mochila. Max le apremió. Corrieron bajando las escaleras. En la puerta del colegio se había concentrado la gente para ver la pelea. Intentaron abrirse paso para acercarse a ver más de cerca que ocurría, pero la gente no se apartaba. A empujones fueron avanzando hasta que pudieron ver a los participantes de la pelea. Ciertamente, como había dicho Max, Kairi era uno de ellos. Estaba discutiendo con unos chicos más mayores que ella, quizá uno o dos años más. Los cabecillas eran tres. Dos de ellos eran unos armarios empotrados, vaya, unos gorilas. El jefe, era el típico chico al que todas las chicas gusta, el guaperas y el más popular del instituto. Los tres estaban acercándose cada vez más a ella, y la gente que la rodeaba ayudaba a los otros a que no se fuese a escapar, puesto que eran amigos de ellos. A Kairi se la veía inquieta, pero no pensaba huir. Iba a luchar, aunque supiese que no podía ganar dado que eran muchos más que ella y por supuesto ella era más débil que ellos. Ese chico, Kevin, no admitía un "no" por respuesta. Acostumbrado a conquistar a cualquier chica, no soportaba que Kairi le hubiese rechazado, y varias veces la había amenazado que si no salía con él, tendría problemas con él y su banda. Ellos también se metían con ella en clase todos los días (iban a la misma clase), porque no les ayudaba, porque según ellos, era muy rara en el vestir y porque no tenía muchos amigos. Y después de varios días que Kairi se había negado a salir con él, se cansó ese día.

- Tú te la has buscado nenita. Ahora verás lo que les pasa a las chicas malas.

- Como me toques un solo pelo, no respondo de mí ¡estúpido!-Ella, dispuesta a defenderse, se encaró poniéndose en posición de defensa de kárate (ya saben, n/n con los brazos en alto y….. eso).

- Vaya, la niñita se quiere defender, jej. Me gustan las chicas con carácter.- dijo, aproximándose cada vez más a ella.

- ¡Déjame en paz, te he dicho que no me toques!

- Si no quieres por las buenas…. ¡Será por las malas!- dijo, abalanzándose sobre ella, mientras que los otros dos impedían que se pudiera escapar.

- ¡Ay, no¡Soltadme!- Los gorilas le atraparon, pero ella pudo darle a uno un puñetazo en el estómago y se escapó de sus manos, mientras el otro lo volvía a intentar, ella le arreó una buena patada en la espinilla y le dio un empujón. Este chocó con el del puñetazo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Sois tan torpes que no podéis con esa estúpida! – les gritó. – Ya veo que tendré que ocuparme yo de esta niñata. Se puso delante de ella dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que aprendiera a respetarle. Max y Tyson miraban la escena petrificados. No sabían ni el uno ni el otro que hacer. Por muy mal que le cayese su hermana, le dolía que la humillasen pero por otra parte, sabía que si se metía en la pelea saldría herido muy posiblemente, porque si no se contenían un poco en sus golpes con ella, que era una chica, mucho menos con él por ser chico. Pero aún así….

Kairi había logrado esquivar varios golpes de Kevin, pero el chico cada vez estaba más furioso y golpeaba con más fuerza y precisión, y ella se estaba empezando a cansar. No le gustaban para nada las peleas, pero no podía quedarse quieta esperando los golpes. Kevin no era un chico que se andara con bromas, era cruel y sin piedad, le daba igual golpear a un chico que a una chica, aunque fuera menor y más débil que él. Los incondicionales amigos de Kevin, viendo que la pelea se alargaba demasiado para su gusto, empezaron a cerrar aún más el corro, empujando a la chica contra Kevin.

- Ya te tengo mocosa…- le agarró fuertemente por los brazos. Ella emitió un leve gruñido de dolor, e intentó deshacerse de las fuertes manos que le sujetaban, pero todo era en vano, la tenía bien sujeta y no iba a dejar que se escapara. Él, emprendió camino a su casa, teniéndola aún sujeta. Sus gorilas se recompusieron y le acompañaron recogiendo sus cosas. La gente se apartaba cuando pasaban. Como Kairi no dejaba de moverse, el chico le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga, noqueándola por completo. Ella cayó al suelo fulminada por el dolor. Retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor del tremendo puñetazo, Kevin se recompuso las ropas mientras que la miraba con desprecio. Éste la cogió por los brazos con ayuda de uno de sus matones, mientras el otro (el que más golpes había recibido) era ayudado por sus amigos. Tyson se había quedado de piedra. Veía la cara de su hermana mientras que se la llevaban, una cara que reflejaba mucho dolor, casi se le saltaban las lágrimas. No podía dejar las cosas así. Se encaminó dispuesto a encararse a esos tipejos que abusaban así de su hermana, cuando alguien se colocó delante de él. Era uno de los amigotes de esos tipos. Le echó para atrás de un empujón y cayó al suelo. Max se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse, mientras que el que le había empujado se reía de él en compañía de otros de su misma calaña. Tsyon gruñó, ahora no podía ayudar a su hermana, dado que era él el que ahora necesitaba ayuda para salir de ese lío. Se levantó y salieron corriendo, no tenían opción. Los tipos esos no corrieron tras ellos al ver que no iban a ayudar a la muchacha. No le quedaba otra que ir a su casa a pedir ayuda. Pero¿a quién? No quería decirles nada a sus abuelos, aunque Max opinaba que era lo mejor. Quizá Ray los ayudara a salvar a su hermana, pero solo con su ayuda no bastaría para intimidar a esos tipos. Max corrió en dirección al dojo para pedir ayuda mientras Tyson siguió a escondidas a los chicos que se llevaban a su hermana a rastras, puesto que no sabrían entonces donde ir a buscarla. Los chicos se dirigían a un callejón sin salida, alejado de la avenida principal, para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que hiciesen. Sus seguidores los dejaron solos dado que era poco probable que la chica escapase por el estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando la dejaron en el suelo, Kairi iba consciente, y estaba temblando de miedo. No pensaba que esos tipos fueran a llegar tan lejos. Kevin iba a cumplir su promesa. Iba a violarla. No quería…. No…. intentó levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. A cada paso que se acercaba su agresor, aumentaba su miedo. Los gorilas se quedaron en la entrada del callejón para vigilar. Kevin se agachó y acercó su cara a la de ella. Se aproximó a su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Ya sabes lo que viene ahora no? ……. – disfrutaba oyendo los sollozos de la pobre muchacha.- No tienes escapatoria.

Tyson, que los había seguido vio que se metían en un callejón los cuatro, y más tarde salieron los gorilas. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Kairi? Y lo que es más importante¿Qué pensaban hacer con ella?

--------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-----------------------

Ay vaya, qué intriga! Hasta yo estoy curiosa de saber cómo escapará Kairi de esa difícil situación ( o quizás no lo consiga, quién sabe u.u)

Repito, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y anímense a dejar reviews ¿vale? (Por cierto, me estoy esforzando en escribir bien , ya ves que te hice caso Tea, n.n) Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacerme y prometo considerarla, jeje.

Oh, se me olvidó en el capítulo anterior dejar mi e-mail por si alguien quiere contactar conmigo y hablar por el msn o lo que sea. Es kiera(barra baja)duendenegro(arroba)hot...etc. ¿ok?

De acuerdo, a ver que me acuerde de más cosas….. Hum…. Bueno voy a empezar ahorita mismo el siguiente cap para tenerlo listo (creo que estoy en racha ¬.¬u, quizá sea la música que estoy escuchando que me tiene inspirada, jeje XD)

Quizá tarde un poco en actualizar el próximo cap puesto que estoy en plena época de exámenes finales (supongo que como muchos estudiantes de ustedes)

Nada más, cuídense y estudien mucho XD.

_Lenne Ishtar_

Pd¿Porqué no salió Kai en este capitulo? Se suponía que este fic era sobre él. Vaya, qué despiste. Bueno, veremos si acude a ayudar a la pobre Kairi y si Ray también.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí estoy! Me tomé este fin de semana sabático que por fin no tengo exámenes y aproveché para escribir un capítulo de cada fic mío. Espero que me salga larguito el cap y lo termine pronto U.U (eso sería un milagro.. ToT )

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Son la fuerza para escribir, DOMO ARIGATO

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…. 

Tyson siguió a escondidas a los chicos que se llevaban a su hermana a rastras, puesto que no sabrían entonces donde ir a buscarla. Los chicos se dirigían a un callejón sin salida, alejado de la avenida principal, para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que hiciesen. Sus seguidores los dejaron solos dado que era poco probable que la chica escapase por el estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando la dejaron en el suelo, Kairi iba consciente, y estaba temblando de miedo. No pensaba que esos tipos fueran a llegar tan lejos. Kevin iba a cumplir su promesa. Iba a violarla. No quería…. No…. intentó levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. A cada paso que se acercaba su agresor, aumentaba su miedo. Los gorilas se quedaron en la entrada del callejón para vigilar. Kevin se agachó y acercó su cara a la de ella. Se aproximó a su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Ya sabes lo que viene ahora no? ……. – disfrutaba oyendo los sollozos de la pobre muchacha.- No tienes escapatoria.

Tyson, que los había seguido vio que se metían en un callejón los cuatro, y más tarde salieron los gorilas. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Kairi? Y lo que es más importante¿Qué pensaban hacer con ella?

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10. UNA SALVACIÓN INESPERADA

Tyson no sabía qué hacer, no sabía mucho, pero lo que sí sabía era que a su hermana le iba a pasar algo malo, de eso estaba seguro. Pero¿qué hacer en su situación? Si se acercaba, los dos matones esos seguro que lo echarían a patadas, y si se iba luego no sabría donde estaría su hermana. Le pareció ver unas sombras por un tejado, pero al segundo desaparecieron.

- Qué raro…. juraría haber visto a alguien… nah….serían unos gatos….- murmuró extrañado.

Kevin se alejó del oído de Kairi y se acercó a su boca. Rozó sus labios, y a continuación se unieron en un furioso beso, lleno de rabia y rencor, solo deseado por una de las partes, mientras la otra se debatía para deshacerse de esos labios desesperados que querían más. Pero Kairi no podía separarse de él ya que tenía manos y pies atados fuertemente con cuerdas.

Cuando separaron sus bocas para coger aire, Kevin se levantó para sacar del bolsillo de su mochila una navaja. Se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Kairi, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, mirándole como quien mira algo tan repulsivo como para vomitar. Sus miradas se encontraron y Kevin vio en los ojos de la chica puro odio y repulsión. Ella mantuvo la mirada desafiante y un momento después escupió al suelo.

Kevin solo esbozó una sonrisa, y dio un par de pasos cuando, de repente, algo cortante le rozó la mano, haciendo que soltase la navaja que sostenía. Al segundo, otro objeto le rozó la mejilla, produciéndole un corte no muy profundo, pero que hizo que empezara a brotar mucha sangre de su cara. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, intentando cortar la hemorragia, y con rabia miró nerviosamente por todas partes, intentando averiguar de donde habían salido esas cosas. Sus ayudantes al ver que pasaba algo fuera de lo común entraron en el callejón corriendo para ayudar a su amigo, pero fueron recibidos de igual manera, y al minuto salieron huyendo llenos de cortes.

- ¡Cobardes, volved aquí! – gritó lleno de rabia. Sus ojos recorrieron todos los rincones sin éxito, solo veía a Kairi postrada en el suelo con la misma cara de sorpresa que él. De repente, la chica empezó a reírse.

- ¿y tú de qué te ríes estúpida!- bramó el chico con desesperación.

- Se te cayó al suelo todo el valor tuyo no?

- Grr….. ¡Cállate, cállate!- levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, cuando otro veloz cortante pasó muy cerca de su ojo, rajándole la ceja y haciendo que la sangre empañara su cara. Al momento se llevó la mano al ojo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Volvió a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor, pero sin descubrir a sus atacantes. Echó un último vistazo a Kairi, la cual estaba también algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando, y rápidamente cogió su mochila y echó a correr.

Tyson estaba pensando qué hacer cuando vio que los dos gorilas dejaron su puesto de vigilancia para entrar en el callejón, y al minuto los vio a salir muy asustados. Se escondió para que no le vieran, y cuando pasaron volvió a mirar en dirección al callejón. Al cabo de un par de minutos el que salió fue el que se había llevado a su hermana. Se volvió a esconder, y cuando pasó de largo Kevin fue corriendo hacia el callejón ya vacío, ya que estaba seguro de que allí solo quedaba su hermana. Pero cuando entró no encontró a nadie. Revisó todo el callejón pero nada, no había ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Cuando Kairi vio que Kevin huía se sintió enormemente aliviada. Pero aún seguía atada de manos y pies, e intentó desatarse, sin éxito. De repente, cuatro encapuchados cayeron del cielo enfrente de ella. Uno de ellos era un gigante, otro al contrario era muy bajito, otro sería de su estatura y otro, un poco más alto que ella. A ninguno de ellos se les veía la cara. Se sorprendió por la repentina aparición y se echó hacia atrás un poco mientras intentaba en vano deshacerse de las ataduras. Una voz conocida le llamó la atención.

- Esperaba verte pronto, pero no en estas condiciones…… Kairi.- El encapuchado se descubrió la cara, dejando ver su verdadera identidad.

- ¡Mariam! – Kairi abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su nueva amiga.- Pero, tú, qué¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues…- se agachó para empezar a desatar las cuerdas que amarraban a Kairi.- acabábamos de terminar una beybatalla cuando oí tu voz, te noté angustiada y pues cuando vi lo que pensaba hacerte ese tipo…me decidí a actuar.- Miró hacia los demás miembros de la banda.- Por supuesto, con la ayuda de mis compañeros.

Cuando terminó de desatarla, le tendió la mano a Kairi para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te han hecho nada? – preguntó en tono preocupado la componente femenina de los Saint Shields (N.A. Perdónenme si escribo mal el nombre del equipo, pero es que no me acuerdo exactamente de cómo era)

- Tranquila, lo único que está herido es mi orgullo. Quedé como una estúpida delante de todo el instituto. Y lo peor es que ni mi mejor amiga salió a defenderme… Esto me hace reflexionar sobre la gente a la que le no le importo... y a la que sí- dijo, mirando a Mariam. De repente, se echó a sus brazos.- Gracias, amiga.

-………- Mariam no sabía qué decir, nunca había tenido muchas amigas, y desde luego ninguna de ellas le había abrazado.- De...De nada…- correspondió al abrazo.

- Y por supuesto, gracias a vosotros también - dijo, mirando al resto de componentes de los Saint Shields. Los demás también se descapucharon. Mariam los presentó a Kairi.

- Bueno, te presento a los Saint Shields. Estos son Ozuma (señaló con la palma de la mano al líder del equipo), Joseph, mi hermano (el más pequeño del grupo) y el grandullón con cara de bobo, es Dunga :p

- ¡Hey! – respondió este último.

- Jeje, tranquilo, lo dije en broma.

- Hmpp…

- Bueno, Kairi ya que te hemos rescatado, creo que nos merecemos un premio ¿no?

- ¿Eh? – Kairi puso cara de confundida

- ¡Pues claro!xD Vamos, vamos – la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.- ¿Por qué no nos invitas a tomar algo? He visto una heladería que tiene muy buena pinta …. :P

- ¡Ah! Claro, vamos.. – contestó Kairi, encaminándose a la salida del callejón.

- ¡Hey! Ven por aquí, es más rápido y llegaremos antes.- dijo Mariam señalando a los tejados de los edificios.

-¡Quéee! O.O

-¡Si¡Ya veras como es divertido!

- Tú tienes un concepto muy extraño de diversión ¬¬

- Jeje xD Mira como lo hacen ellos (N.A. Huy, que mal sonó eso xD)

Ozuma, Joseph y Dunga subieron por una escalera de incendios oculta en la oscuridad, se encaramaron a la azotea y esperaron a que subieran las chicas.

- ¡Vamos, hermana, daos prisa! – las apremió Joseph, impaciente.

Mariam se acercó a la escalera, pero al ver a Kairi indecisa, la cogió del brazo y la apremió a subir la escalera ella primero, seguida de Mariam. Cuando alcanzaron la azotea, los chicos salieron corriendo saltando por los tejados.

-¡Hey, esperénnos! – gritó Mariam, agarrando a Kairi del antebrazo, tirando de ella para que la siguiera.- ¡Vamos, Kairi¡Apúrate!

Las dos chicas los siguieron, saltando ágilmente de tejado en tejado.

-¡ Os digo que no estaba allí! – dijo Tyson, azorado. Cuando vio salir a Kevin, entró al callejón y vio que no había ni rastro de su hermana. Revisó todos los rincones pero nada, se había desaparecido su hermana por arte de magia. Rápidamente regresó a su casa, para contarles a los demás lo sucedido. Sus abuelos aún no habían vuelto, menos mal.

- Eso no puede ser… ¿Seguro que revisaste bien el callejón?- inquirió Ray, visiblemente preocupado.

- ¡Te digo que si Ray! –respondió exaltado Tyson.- ¡No estoy ciego¡Sé lo que vi!

Mientras Ray y Tyson discutían sobre lo que hacer, Kai observaba la escena desde un rincón (N.A. Kai está siempre margi.. ¬¬ margimarginado xD por si no lo habían entendido ), muy atento aunque no lo pareciese. "Esa chica es tonta… Hay que tener agallas para enfrentarse a una banda de ese tipo.. Agallas o estar muy loca..." pensó.

-Bueno¡pues salgamos a buscarla¡ Por mucho que la odie sigue siendo mi hermana y estoy preocupado por ella!- replicó Tyson, en un tono casi suplicante.

- De acuerdo, pero tus abuelos no nos dejan salir solos, a menos que vayamos con alguien responsable.. alguien como…

Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Kai.

- ¿Qué? O.O Ah noo, yo no pienso acompañarles a perder mi tiempo ¬¬ - aseguró Kai con una fría mirada.

- Por favor Kai.. hazlo por nosotros.. por el equipo..- suplicó Ray, casi desesperado.

- Gr…..De acuerdo, lo haré. ¡Pero me deben una!

- ¡Claro, claro, pero vamos, no podemos perder mas tiempo!- le apremió el chico gato.

Todos salieron de la casa a trompicones. En la entrada decidieron separarse en parejas para cubrir más terreno. Como Kai y Ray eran los mayores, hicieron las parejas de tal manera que quedaron así: Kai iría con Tyson, y Ray con Max y el Jefe.

- Por esta me la deben doble ¬¬ - murmuró Kai cuando estuvo cerca de Ray.

Éste sólo sonrió un poco, y poco después salió corriendo junto con Max y el Jefe.

Kai suspiró resignado y miró a Tyson con no muy buena cara.

- Kai.. yo…

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada Tyson. Vámonos ya de una vez, aquí solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Tyson afirmó con la cabeza, y fue por el camino contrario a la dirección que habían tomado los otros.

Después de mucho tiempo andando, recorriendo los lugares donde Tyson creía wue podría estar su hermana, se paró de repente y miró al cielo, el cual se estaba oscureciendo.

- ¿Por qué te paras? – preguntó Kai extrañado.

- Me estoy dando cuenta…. de que no conozco a mi hermana…. Todos los sitios a los que hemos ido son a los que iría cualquier chica, pero no mi hermana. Ella… siempre fue extraña… sus gustos, sus aficiones… todo era diferente a lo de las demás chicas que yo conocía. Ella… es especial… Por eso no la aceptan…

- …………………. – Kai no entendía por qué Tyson le estaba diciendo esas cosas tan privadas de su familia, a él no le importaban lo más mínimo, pero por alguna razón no sabía qué decir o hacer en ese momento tan delicado para Tyson.

- Kai….- Continuó diciendo Tyson.- Gracias por acceder a acompañarnos a buscarla… Para mí esto es importante… más de lo que yo mismo creía…

- …….. – No tenía palabras para ese momento, sentía el dolor de su compañero, su tristeza y su pena, y a pesar de la apatía que se profesaban mutuamente, no dijo nada desagradable en esa situación.

- ……….. Será mejor que continuemos….- Kai asintió con la cabeza.- Ah, y una cosa… Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de contar…Y sobre todo, no se lo cuentes nunca a Kairi… Sería muy embarazoso… Se supone que me llevo mal con mi hermana, no quiero que ella crea que me preocupo por ella.

Kai se limitó a asentir mientras miraba el horizonte, con la mirada perdida. Sonreía por dentro, aunque, por supuesto, esa sonrisa no se reflejaba en su rostro, frío e impasible como era usual en él. No sabía el porqué, pero sentía algo dentro de él cuando Tyson le dijo esas palabras, sinceras, reflejando una parte de él que nunca había conocido: su lado más fraternal. Comprendía que Tyson quizás se sentiría culpable, al no haber pasado mucho tiempo con su hermana, y al darse cuenta de que, en un momento tan crítico como ese, se daba cuenta de que apenas la conocía, a pesar de ser su propia hermana.

- Creo… que por esa calle de allá no hemos preguntado por ella…-dijo Tyson volviendo a la realidad. Kai se limitó a mirarle, y caminó hacia donde decía Tyson. Éste se apresuró a seguirle, puesto que debían darse prisa porque estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Mientras, en el otro grupo, llevaban más de dos horas preguntando por los comercios y a la gente, y nada, nadie había visto a Kairi. Al anochecer, se apresuraron a volver a casa de Tyson.

Kai y Tyson ya estaban esperando a Ray y los demás, esperanzados de que la hubieran encontrado, pero al verlos llegar totalmente desanimados, supusieron que no. Y así era. Ray les contó que habían preguntado por todos lados, pero que nadie parecía haberla visto. Desanimados y un tanto desesperados, entraron en la casa. Por desgracia, sus abuelos habían vuelto hace rato, y les preguntaron, preocupados.

- ¿Dónde estabais niños? Estábamos preocupados por vosotros.- preguntó la abuela de Tyson.

- Em… es que……- Tyson no sabía qué decir, si decir la verdad o callarse, a esperar que apareciera su hermana. Finalmente se decidió a contar la verdad. – Abuela, es que…. Kairi……

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Resulta que Kairi ha…..

Justo en ese momento oyeron el sonido metálico de las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Tyson se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver abrirse la puerta y aparecer su hermana detrás de ella. Todos se giraron hacia Tyson indicándole que no siguiera hablando.

- Em…… hola abuelos¿cuando habéis vuelto?- preguntó la chica, dándole un beso a sus abuelos.

- Pues hace un rato cariño. Tyson¿qué ibas a decir de tu hermana?

Ella miró a Tyson sorprendida, sabiendo que habían estado a punto de descubrirla.

- Eh…. Pues….

- Iba a decir que yo había salido a dar una vuelta, y como no sabia a que hora iba a regresar, pues para avisaros abuelos.- Kairi dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para salir de aquel problema.- ¿Verdad Tyson?

Tyson, aún sorprendido por la aparición de su hermana, sólo pudo asentir.

- Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Habéis cenado ya, niños?- preguntó su abuela, satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, y recuperándose del impacto, la ayudaron a preparar la cena.

Durante la cena todos estuvieron muy silenciosos. Nada más terminar, se apresuraron a recoger la mesa y esperaron a que sus abuelos se fueran para hablar con Kairi y que les explicara qué era realmente lo que había pasado. En cuanto los abuelos salieron de la cocina, Tyson se acercó a su hermana, muy enfadado.

- ¿Me podrías explicar lo que ha pasado?

- Eso debería decirlo yo¿qué pensabas decirle a los abuelos¿Qué me había escapado¿O que otra mentira?

- ¡No! Es que, vimos la pelea que hubo en el instituto, y pues….

- ¿Qué pasó Kairi? Tyson os siguió hasta el callejón y dijo que habías desaparecido. ¿Cómo se explica eso?- Ray preguntó lo que Tyson quería decir, pero no le salían las palabras adecuadas.

- Ray…. Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estoy aquí ¿no? Sana y salva. No quiero hablar de eso.- dirigió una mirada dura a su hermano.- ¿Algo más que reclamar? Porque el día fue muy cansado y quiero irme ya a dormir.

A Tyson no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, puesto que su hermana se dio prisa en subir las escaleras.

Tsyon también subió las escaleras, pero no dirigió una palabra más a su hermana. Sus amigos le siguieron. Todos parecían más tranquilos después de la aparición de Kairi.

* * *

Waaa! Al fin acabé el bendito cap TToTT que emoción! XD en fin, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Por favor dejen reviews para decirme qué tal voy, si les gustó o no, etc. Se admiten críticas,e intentaré aplicarme para mejorar. 

Este cap queda dedicado a mis sis, Physis y Hanasaki especialmente

* * *

En el siguiente cap... Kairi y Ray tendrán una conversación privada, en la que ella le explica lo que sucedió en aquel callejón, pero alguien más aparte de ellos dos se entera¿Quién será¿Cómo reaccionaran los Bladebrakers al enterarse que Kairi es ahora amiga del equipo rival?

* * *

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, domo arigato! 

Espero que me sigan leyendo (denme una oportunidad XD) y nomás.

Saludos, y cuídense.

Lenne Ishtar


End file.
